Jesse's Girl
by the wicked muse
Summary: set before the events of the first movie, but not really connected to it. I got a wild idea one day to write a story about a girl from the Torreto's past that falls for Jesse and gets tangled in their world. I wrote this story almost a decade ago, so it's in desperate need of an edit, but this original deserves to be read before the edit happens. be kind, I'm a better writer now.
1. Chapter 1

"ASSHOLE!" She screamed as she threw one of her shoes at the wall above the bed.

"De, come on baby…" He tried to plead with her… but to no avail.

"FUCKING WANKER!" she yelled at him while throwing her other shoe at him this time. Her British accent peaked through, as it always did when she got really upset. Living in London for six years can do that to a person.

She knew she was likely to wake the whole house up, but at this point she didn't care. She'd just gotten off a 12 hour shift, the last three of which were pulled after closing hours… and no one seemed bothered enough to care. Then she comes home at 2am to find her man in bed with another woman...again. It was the last straw.

"I can't BELIEVE you! Did you think you could keep fucking around like this and I wouldn't care?" She hollered at him and hadn't even noticed that the girl had dressed and made her way down the hallway to the front door. By now she was trying to get him out of the bedroom and into a more open area where she could throw more things at him.

"De, I- I don't know what to say… you know me baby… I-" he tried to explain himself, but he just couldn't get his words together enough to make sense.

"THAT'S IT JESSE! She screamed and grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a picture of them, and threw it through the window. The shattering of glass seemed to be the kicker that everyone in the house took note of. Most of their fights were loud, but there'd never been breaking glass before.

She could hear the muffled cries of surprise through the closed door. Jesse looked defeated… he knew he couldn't win no matter what he did and he just sat down on the bed and rubbed his temples.

"De, what the hell do you want me to do huh? You work these insane hours… I never even see you anymore…" He looked so small and broken when he got like this, and she almost went to him… almost. This was the fifth time in three weeks she came home to him with another woman.

"We're done Jes… I can't do this anymore…" she sighed. She looked down and saw the tramp's thong on the floor at her feet. She picked it up and chucked it at his head. "Tell the little bitch she left these on her way out!" She stormed out of the room then, slamming the door closed behind her and stood in the hallway, eyes closed. She couldn't see the three other men standing in the hallway looking a bit concerned. They'd heard the fights before… but never like this. She let one silent tear stream down her face… but wiped it away almost instantly. When she opened her eyes she nearly jumped out of her skin seeing the men standing in the hallway. Mia had the good sense to stay in her room.

"Jesus fucking Christ… what is it with you men" she muttered under her breath as she walked down the hallway. The men parted for her like the Red Sea… they'd each suffered her wrath and none wanted to piss her off anymore than she already was.

I'm getting ahead of myself though… you're likely a little confused already. Let me explain. My name is Delaney Jordan McCaile and this is the story of how I came to be a part of 'Team Toretto'

I met Dominic Toretto for the first time when I was young… really young… seventh grade young. He was popular even then… him and Vince. My parents had just split up, on a charge of domestic violence, and my dad had moved me out to Los Angeles from Jersey. My mother lost custody of me, because she didn't have the means to support a child, and decided to move back home to London, to live with family. It was the furthest place she could figure to get away from my dad. She had promised me she'd take me back when she could. I never got along with my dad and he only wanted to have custody because it meant steady money coming in each month from my mom. He didn't really care about me. He'd even been known to hit me when things got really bad… or when he drank. So I had to learn to take care of myself.

Back in Jersey, I'd earned a decent rep on the block I lived. Granted I was only 12 when we left Jersey, but by then I had already beaten the shit out of the boy who thought he was king of the world. After that… nothing mattered. Now I had taken some good beatings before then, even wound up in the hospital once when I was 9… but I always felt the need to fight. Course, that's just part of growing up in Jersey… ya always gotta be top dog… or bitch in my case! So when I transferred into the school… I had a Jersey mind frame… beat the shit outta the toughest kid, and you're set for the year. I hadn't figured the toughest kid would be Dominic AND Vince.

That day will live in my memory forever. I got through my first few classes, and wound up in an English class just before lunch break. I walked in five minutes late and handed the teacher my note of registration. She looked it over and told me to take a seat. Now there's one thing you gotta understand about who I was back then. Growing up fighting kept me active and lean… but not muscular. My grandmother was Italian, making my mom half-Italian. I'd never known that a meal consisted of less than five parts! I had a nice lean athletic build… but there was a little squishiness to my body from all the damned pasta that got fed to me. My grandpa had been German and my dad was 100% Irish, so I was tall, dark hair, olive skin, green eyes with a good solid frame. So I wasn't a knock out or anything… but I had a good body and knew how to dress for a fight…, which in Los Angeles, made me a 'babe' to some of the boys.

So when I had to find a seat… plenty were offered. The one I chose though… would wind up sealing my fate. I found a seat in the back, middle of the room, and found myself suddenly sitting behind two boys who seemed to think they were tough shit. Kept making mocking comments on what the teacher was presenting to the class. I was a good student back home, and proved very good at English. I figured LA might not be a bad place to live, when one wanted to become a writer.

"Why the hell did I decide to sit in the back of these two dumb shits…" she mumbled under her breath. Vince just happened to have heard her and turned in his seat.

"You say something sweets?"

"Sorry… I don't speak Neanderthal" she stated with a smirk. With that the bell rang. Given that it was her first day, she didn't have any books… or much of anything. She had a wallet, but it was in the back pocket of her cargo pants. She couldn't really stand jeans.. to confining, and she'd die before wearing a skirt. You could call her a tomboy. She silently made her way through the halls and out onto the open space of the campus. Vince had been following her, with Dominic in tow behind him looking a bit bored.

The sun was bright, but the air was cool. She stood in the small patch of shade offered by a group of trees. She watched the two boys approach her and got her dander up. She'd been out of Jersey for three months and hadn't had a good fight in a long while. She smirked slightly as they stopped in front of her. Looks like she'd found her fight.

"What did you say to me back there?"

"I told you I don't speak Neanderthal" She squared off her shoulders and stood up straight. At 12 she was 5'6… Vince was only 5'5… but everyone knows girls grow faster than boys do. Dominic just laughed, he knew Vince, and thought it was funny that he was challenging this new girl.

"Well sweets… I don't know what that means, but I know you're trying to make fun of me" Vince took a step closer, almost nose to nose with the girl.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't, given that you weren't paying much attention to anything but your own stupid comments" Her feathers were ruffled and she smiled wider.

"What are you smiling at sweets?" Vince asked, not sure if he liked her or hated her… either way, she was new and he was gonna lay down the law.

"This" she said and pulled a hard right hook into his cheek. Vince went down fast, having not expected it and she stood over him smiling. "DON'T call me sweets… sweets." She looked up, and into Dominic's fist. She doubled over, but didn't go down. She knew she'd have a black eye, but she was gonna get him back for it. He was the same height as her… but looked to have more body mass. With one fluid motion, she came up, and slammed into his mid section and forced him back into a tree. She then took the opportunity to knee him in the balls and head butt him, knocking his head back into the tree. Dominic went down with the pain from her knee… and Vince came at her from behind. He slammed his fist into the right side of her back and she felt it, but it was a feeling she knew all to well. She spun around wincing with pain and drove her fist into his side, then flung her head up and took Vince out. By then a crowd had been drawn and the next thing she knew there was some Mexican looking girl yelling out Dominic's name and pushing her way through the crowd. When Letty saw Dom and Vince on the ground and Delaney standing next to Vince's writhing body, Letty reached out and grabbed a fistful of the new girls hair with the intent of punching her out cold. What she didn't expect was for the girl to roll her neck, tangling Letty's fist into her hair further but giving her the room to swing out at Letty. It took three hits to her side before Letty let go… and that's when the girlfight took over… there were screams and hair being pulled out, and next thing anyone knew, a campus guard pulled the girls apart, each with a fistful of the other's hair and nail scratches bleeding down their arms… and Letty's cheek.

The boys were suspended for three days, Letty one, and Delaney, Suspended for a week and put on probation for the remainder of the year. She had a nice black eye and a quite a few bruises by the time she got home… she thought she might have a broken rib… but without going to a hospital she wouldn't be sure… and her dad wasn't going to take her. She decided to skip riding a bus and walked home. That's when she came to find out, she lived on the same block as all three of them.

"You've got to be kidding me" she sighed as she saw Letty walking out of Dominic's house… well being walked out by his friend Vince. They had been told to go home by his father… who was reaming Dominic for the trouble he'd gotten in today. She so hoped they wouldn't notice her… and by the time they did notice her, she was at her own driveway. They started across the street and she ducked into her garage. That was how it all started out… she beat up the two toughest boys in school and was left standing. The year progressed much the same, Delaney was monitored by all forms of the school security and no one would even talk to her. The story of how she beat up the boys traveled the school like wildfire and by the end of the year, everyone knew who she was.

That was the strangest summer of her life. Throughout the year she'd been a bit of an outcast with everyone, save for one person, Mia Toretto. Mia was three years behind them in school, but Delaney had started school early, so she was closer to Mia's age than any of the others. The boys were all into cars, seeing how Dom's dad was a racer, and even Letty followed cars and racing… but not Mia. She kept an open mind about it, but she preferred to be attuned to normal girl things… shopping, fashions, school, you know, normal young girl stuff. Delaney wasn't against cars, but she was more into the idea of driving them across country, then fixing them up… and she was a bit of a computer nerd. She couldn't fix a car for her life, but she could re-build a computer easy. That's what happens when you're suspended from school for a month, then wind up in the hospital at the end of the year and spend a summer at home with a few broken ribs. You learn to keep yourself occupied.

Delaney and Mia soon became friends. By the end of the year, they'd had a photo album of memories and stories that made anyone laugh… and Delaney had spent enough time in the Toretto house to get to know their dad… and Dom. She found he wasn't such a bad guy. She actually preferred Vince to Dom, with his not so subtle ways of letting her know he respected her… but no matter how much she tried… she couldn't get him to notice her… but Dominic did. By the end of the summer everyone knew they were 'dating', if 13 year olds actually date. Mia found out when she came home from the beach with friends and found them making out on the couch. Mia was thrilled that one of her good friends was dating her brother, but Vince wasn't so happy about it. He couldn't do anything about it… but with time, he let it go and just enjoyed the fact that she was around more often. The last month of their summer was great and they enjoyed every minute of it. Mia and Delaney did all the girly things they could, Letty kept hanging around with the boys while they worked on cars with Dom's dad, trying to get Dom's attention on her… not able to figure out why she couldn't… and how Delaney had beat her out of his affections.

Then one day, two weeks before High School started, Delaney got the worst news she thought she could ever hear. Her dad had lost custody to her mother and she was being shipped off to London. Her mother had re-married to a man with some decent money, and had gotten herself a job at a well-respected legal firm doing their bookkeeping. She had cleaned up her act and wanted desperately to provide a good life for her daughter. She took the matter to court and they ruled in her favor. Delaney spent three days solid at the Toretto's house trying to say her good-byes to Dom, Vince and Mia… and avoid the beatings her father would have given her in his anger. Letty was no where to be seen… and frankly Delaney couldn't have been happier… well as happy as she could be given that she would likely never see any of them again. The day Delaney left for the airport, Mia cried for hours with only an address she could write to for comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia and Delaney had kept in touch over the years, as most friends will do, but Delaney had never told Mia she'd moved back to LA about two years after graduation. College wasn't Delaney's thing… she was a bright kid and all, but never into the whole classroom and homework deal. She'd gotten a scholarship to Oxford for the dance program she'd enrolled in but when she'd expressed to her mother about how she longed for her home, her mother gave her the account number to her trust fund and helped her find a place to live back in LA.

Delaney had become a very well rounded person and her mother knew it. She'd gotten excellent grades in high school and had been a very responsible girl… if not for the fact that she got caught a few times with the 'wrong crowd'. The London Street Scene types… not really drugs, but fast cars and easy sex. Delaney had thought she fell in love in London… but she realized that she still had feelings for someone else. She had her fun in London though… gained the life experiences that she needed to learn. She felt completely prepared for life on her own in LA. Her mom had found her an amazing three-room apartment for not so bad of a price, and her trust fund was loaded full enough that she could live comfortably for a few years before having to find a serious income. The first year in LA she lived the party life… not quite ready to contact the Toretto's yet, she spent her time away from the areas she knew they haunted and resided in. Delaney had few friends… at least real ones, but she kept writing Mia and using the same address. Her mother forwarded all her mail to her and she kept up the appearance that she'd been in London all these years. Her mother once asked her why, and when Delaney explained the situation, her mother said she understood completely and would play along for as long as she needed her to. That was the great thing about her mom, she trusted her completely.

In her last letter Delaney had told Mia she was thinking of visiting Los Angeles again… to visit a cousin of hers who was trying to get over a bad breakup. She knew it was a shitty lie and Mia would likely see through it… but she couldn't drop by when everyone thought she was still in London. The last time anyone had seen Delaney, she was still in an awkward stage. These days she wasn't as awkward. The six years of dance she'd taken, four in high school and two more at a private studio, had kept her body in good shape, she was muscular, but not overly built. She had that nice athletic shape that dancers develop. Her hair was a natural dark mousy brown color, the combination of Italian and German giving her that, but she kept it dyed red since high school. One day she stopped dyeing it and found out it had enough natural highlight to it that it looked red on it's own. After her first year in LA… she found herself with blond highlights… which only made her bright green eyes stand out more. She looked Irish, but she was half-German and that gave her the height and curves that she carried naturally well.

Delaney knew from Mia's letters, that this time of day on a Tuesday, the whole gang would likely be at the store that Mia ran out of an old remodeled house in Echo Park. They lived not far from the store, but she figured the best place for her to show up… would be on a neutral ground. She pulled the car into a spot across the street from the shop, parking behind a classic mustang that had been well taken care of. She just couldn't help it… when she got out of her car she HAD to check out the mustang. She was a sucker for a classic. Her own car was a new model Camero, it looked nice, but drove even nicer. It was also dark green with black race stripes. It had become her trademark back in London and she'd paid a lot of money to get it hauled to the US.

She had worn her favorite pair of green cargo style pants… they had buttons that allowed you to take them up to different lengths, and they also sat low on her curvy hips, which just make her legs look even better. She used to live in her levi's… but since she'd found these pants at a local store… she'd worn nothing but… and they were starting to look worn in. In Delaney's opinion, nothing ever gets old, just older. She complimented the green cargo pants with a black muscle tank, racerback style… it was a man's shirt… but it fit her like a glove. She had a good size bust, but being a tall woman it balanced her out well. The shirt exposed the straps of the black bra she wore, and while knowing it looked trashy, she didn't care. Her long hair was pulled up, it was hot outside and this was the least amount of clothing she could wear without being trashy.

She peered into the windows of the classic mustang taking in the beauty of the interior, how clean it had been kept. She ran her fingers ever so lightly over the frame as she walked around it, tempting the fates of the car alarm. She just couldn't help herself… something that beautiful screamed to be touched. It was the original paint job, but very well taken care of. Whoever owned this car truly loved it, and it made her smile. What Delaney hadn't taken notice of was that the people in the market were watching her. Well… Jesse and Leon were.

"Hey Jesse man… check out the car lover" Leon smacked his friend in the arm to get his attention. "Never seen her before…" Leon couldn't keep his eyes off her and when he finally got Jesse to turn around… he knew she had his attention too. For one, she was a good looking woman, and two… she was checking out a car, not just a car, but a classic car. For the two of them, that made her a goddess.

"Shit. Never seen that one before… but I hope to again" Jesse couldn't seem to get his brain to form the right words. They couldn't do much but stare, and it drew the attention of the rest of the team. Vince was sitting at the counter talking to Mia, and Letty was trying to have a discussion with Dom while he sat at the back table eating. When everyone noticed Leon and Jesse had gone quiet, Vince followed their eyeline and took notice of the girl too.

"Yo Dom, check out the tail" Vince shouted across the market space. Dominic turned around as did Letty, but it was Mia who really took notice. She caught the girl's profile and knew her in a heartbeat. Pictures sent over the years had kept the girls up-to-date on each other's appearance.

"No shit…"she whispered and began to make her way out from behind the counter.

"Mia… you know her?" Vince asked at her sudden reaction.

"Yeah… I think I do. DELANEY?!" She shouted out as she stood in the open air just outside the store. She watched as Delaney looked up and smiled big, nearly running around the car.

"MIA!" She shouted back and crossed the street to meet the girl with a big hug.

"Holy shit. When you said you were in town, I honestly didn't believe it!" Mia said hugging her again. This was the girl that she had spent every waking moment with for four months. It wasn't a long time, but it was enough.

"Actually" Delaney started out stepping back to look at Mia a little better. "I've kinda… been living in LA for almost two years now."

"But your letters…"

"I know… Mum forwarded all my mail for me." Delaney smiled and began to feel the sweat drip down her neck. "Got anything cold to drink in there?" She asked suddenly feeling nervous at the thought that she would likely see two men for the first time in eight years. One of which she had started to fall in love with.

"It's a grocery store, of course we do. Come on, got a few people I'd like you to meet… or re-meet I guess" Mia let a sort of girlish confusion cross her face for a moment but it was replaced by that smile only girls get when they finally get to see a close friend again. They hugged one more time before turning and heading towards the store.

Delaney hesitated, she was nervous… she was rarely ever nervous… but this situation made her want to

shake. She didn't let it show though… she never let her fear show. She followed Mia into the store and

stopped when she was just inside. She pulled her sunglasses up onto her head and let her hair down. It

was still hot, but she couldn't stand the thought of seeing Dominic Toretto again without looking at least

somewhat memorable.

"Vince… VINCE!" Mia had to shout at him to get his attention from the conversation he was having with

Dom and Letty.

"WHAT?!" Vince turned around and looked at Mia with a bit of irritation in his eyes, but when they fell

on Delaney, his look turned to shock and confusion.

"You remember me Vince?" Delaney said as the very large smile crossed her face, making the roundness

of it seem more little girl like and the realization dawned on Vince like a ton of bricks.

"Holy fucking shit… yeah I remember you. The only girl I known to be able to take me down" He said

as he walked around the counter and came out to look at her better. "Delaney right?" He smiled and

nodded his approval.

"Yeah… most people just call me De. Easier I guess" She shifted from side to side under Vince's stare.

At this point Dominic had pushed past Letty, who was staring evilly at her, and walked to stand next to

the counter just a few feet behind her. He must have caught her off her guard because when he spoke, she

jumped a bit.

"Delaney Jordan McCaile" his rumble of a voice made her heart skip a beat and she turned around slowly

to face him.

"Dominic Toretto" She said as she looked him up and down smirking as he did the same to her. "Damn

boy… you grew up, and time has been good to you." She smiled at him.

"Can't argue that one… but in eight years, I think we all grew up. Well maybe not Vince." The tension

was suddenly broken then with a simple joke and laughter filled the room. Dominic grabbed Delaney in a

big hug and she pressed herself into him, trying to let him know just how much she had missed him, and

what they could have been. Mia just smiled big at the sight of them together again… she'd always

thought they were a good couple. Granted Mia loved Letty like a sister, but she never thought she was

good enough for Dom. Dom deserved a woman, and Letty had become more of one of the boys than

anything else.

Just then, Jesse and Leon made their presence known with a little coughing fit that turned into laughter.

"Yo Dom man, let the woman breathe a bit and introduce us homie!" Leon shouted from across the room.

Without even realizing it, Dominic had taken her hand and led her across the store.

"This is Leon, and Jesse" He said as he pointed to each one. "These losers weren't around when you

were. They showed up a few years later… and I haven't found a way to get rid of them yet." He said it all

playfully knowing the boys wouldn't take offense, they'd become part of the family years ago.

"Yeah right… you know you need us around" Jesse said as he glared at Dom and held his hand out to

Delaney. She took the cue and shook his hand. Eyeing him up and down like a wolf after her prey.

There was something about him that made her think dirty thoughts. She was sure the smirk on her face

showed it too. She shook Leon's hand too smiling at him, but he didn't have the same appeal to her that

Jesse did. She planned on taking some time to get to know Jesse a little better.

Letty liked this look she saw De give Jesse… meant she didn't have to worry so much about her going

after Dom. She took the opportunity to approach Delaney and say an unwanted hello to her. It had been

eight years, but Letty was still bitter about the fact that this girl held her own in a fight. That was

supposed to have been Letty's rep. She figured that maybe after eight years, she could try giving the girl

a clean start… after all, she seemed to be into Jesse more than Dom, and that pleased Letty.

"Hey" Letty said as she walked over toward Delaney.

7

"Letty right?"

"Yeah, how you doin?"

"Not bad… but then again, haven't had anyone worthy enough to try kicking my ass" She chuckled as she

looked at Letty and saw the flash of remembrance cross her face. "You almost left scars" That made Letty

smile

"Yeah… well you did about the same. Gotta admit though… you're the only girl that's given me a run

for my money." Letty finally felt the anger subside and smiled at the girl. After eight years, the anger had

turned into respect. When Delaney pulled Letty in for a hug, she actually returned it.

Dominic felt a pang of guilt and worry fill him. Here was his old girlfriend, and his current girlfriend. He

didn't really know how to handle this predicament. He had to admit to himself that he still had feelings

for Delaney… even more so eight years down the line, but Letty was Letty. She'd been in his life

basically all his life. Suddenly Jesse broke his revere.

"Yo Dom, how long you known this girl?"

"Since Jr. High. She beat the shit out of Vince, and me. Then her and Letty went at it."

"No shit? You got beat up by a girl?"

"A street wise girl from Jersey… that's not your average girl."

"Ah… makes sense." Said Jesse, now even more interested in this woman

"You still got beat up by a girl Dom" Leon just laughed at that one.

"Shut up punk… she'd take you down in a heartbeat" Dom retorted as he walked over to the boys letting

the three girls talk a bit.

"I dated her over the summer before High School" Dom stated a bit of sorrow of lost time in his voice

"Shit… sorry man" Jesse mumbled

"Why?"

"Cause I was gonna ask her out!" Jesse said just a little to loud causing Delaney to turn around to look at

him. Jesse's face went a little pale, but what he saw in Delaney's eyes made him perk up a bit. She knew

she couldn't get Dom back… unless Letty fucked something up and chased him away. So she figured

Jesse was into her, and she had to admit, she was into him too.

"Really now?" She asked him taking a few steps closer to him and circling him like a hawk. Jesse

swallowed hard suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Yeah" he said as he shifted his weight, the ADD suddenly kicking in and making him want to jump, or

dance, or something… anything to rid the nervous energy.

"Well that would be good… because I can tell you right now… I'll say yes." She said as she watched the

expressions on his face. "You can start by getting me a cold drink… as Mia promised me one outside!"

She smiled at the look on Jesse's face as he just stood there. He'd never had a woman take such a

commanding point with him. But then he remembered that Dom had said she was a street wise Jersey

girl… which could be fun.

"Yo Jess, I'd get her the drink before she changes her mind" Leon piped up breaking Jesse of his

comatose state.

"Yeah… I can do that." Jesse said and disappeared. Mia lead Delaney over to the counter and offered her

a seat.

Everyone else basically tried to go back to what they were doing… but this new presence upset the balance of everything. Suddenly Delaney felt six pairs of eyes on her and she looked around.

"What?" she asked. It was Mia who replied for all of them.

"De… you've got the attention of four men… you could say anything right now and they'd believe you. You're a fresh face on an old scene… and basically… " she leaned toward Delaney then trying to keep unwanted ears from hearing, but failing "Every one of them… just wants to fuck you." Delaney laughed so hard her face turned red, not just with humor but with slight embarrassment. Jesse came around the counter with a cold Pepsi in his hand.

"Best we got" He said and held it out to her.

"Thanks" she stood up then. "And on that note… I think I've gotta be off." There was a chorus of words complaining from the occupants of the store. "Just for a few hours… I got a meeting I have to be at, but I can come back around later if you'd like…" She already knew the answer, but thought she'd throw out a polite gesture. The chorus of replies that came back made her smile. "Actually, this is a meeting I'd like to take Mia along too… if it's okay?" She asked looking Dom sqaure in the eyes.

"Yeah" he said as he realized he couldn't deny his sister some time with an old friend.

"Great!" she said as she smiled at Mia who reached over the counter to grab her purse. "Come on Mia… we'll be back in about two hours" she said as she grabbed Mia's arm and lead her across the street to her car. "I gotta get outta here for a bit, and figured we could go get some coffee and catch up… without the testosterone!" she told Mia as they got into her car.

"Nice car" Mia said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Not as nice as that one" De nodded to the classic mustang.

"My neighbor's car… it's like his child."

"I can see why…" Delaney stated as she put the car in gear and took off down the road, leaving four men standing outside watching her drive away. Each one of them realized then and there… they had to figure a way into her pants…at least once. None more so than Jesse.

De and Mia had been out for nearly four hours and the boys were getting a little restless. Dom was ready to send Letty out to look for them when they heard the door to the shop open and the laughter of both girls pour in. The boys tried to look busy but Dom pushed his chair back and was ready to raise hell at them being gone four hours when Letty grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it" she said without even looking at him.

"Letty-"

"Jeez Dom, they're old friends and it was only a few hours… let it go."

"Mia should have called at least"

"Dominic. She's an adult" Letty used his full name, in the hopes that he'd know she meant business.

Mia whispered something to Delaney that made her laugh so hard she ran out of breath and nearly fell to the floor. The boys just watched and wondered what in the world Mia was telling her. Then they remembered… Mia had more dirt on all of them than anyone else. This was a scary thought to the boys, but Letty just found it funny.

"You gotta be shitting me… " De finally got out after finding air to breathe again.

"Nope, I swear on the grave of my ancestors" Mia said with as serious a face as a giggling girl can muster.

"You mean to tell me that he-"

"SHHHH!" Mia hushed the girl before the dirt could be spread further.

"Oh… right." De said and finally after coughing to clear her throat she stood up and mockingly dusted the dirt off her. "Guess I better watch what I say in front of this lot huh?"

"Yeah, would be smart with what I've provided for you in spades"

"Alright… I'll save the teasing for later" De said as she eyed the boys about the shop. "SO! Who's up for going out to eat?"

"Just come over to the house… I'll cook"

"No, no, no. Mia you do to much… let's just go out" De looked around and tried to get someone to voice themselves… but all she got was four boys drooling, and Letty reading a comic book in spanish. "Okay… so much for backup on that one."

"I'm telling you De… I ALWAYS cook. It's no big deal. I'll throw a little more on the stove and this way you can give me a ride to the house." Mia said all this as she picked her purse up again and started leading De out to the car.

De followed Mia but only after eyeing the boys again and letting her looks linger on Jesse like a shark smelling for blood. She'll never know what drew her to him… but there was just something about him that made her feel naughty. She chalked it up to having lived in London for six years and dating British men. She noticed at the last moment that Dom was looking at her while trying desperately to pay attention to what Letty was talking about. She gave him a wink and pulled her sunglasses back down over her eyes and turned towards her car. The car took off with a squeal of tires and a blast of loud music. Jesse smirked as he realized that she was gonna be in their house… and he could get to know her a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the boys made it home, De and Mia had the house smelling like an Italian restaurant. There was giggling and timers going off in the kitchen and all four of the boys followed their noses like wolves downwind of a deer. Mia was sitting on the counter near the sink with the open window behind her allowing the breeze to flow through and push the smell through the house. De was busy at the stove mixing sauces and checking the pasta. She had no idea that the boys were even home until they spoke.

"Damn… Mia the house never smells this good when you cook…" Leon said before leaning against the counter next to her.

"Yeah Mia… why can't you cook like this for us?" Vince's grumbly voice stated as he went for the fridge to get a corona.

"Shut up V, just once I'd like to see you make food for this house" Mia shot him an evil look that told him she didn't appreciate the comment.

"Ouch Vince… that had to cut deep" Dom said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Damn Mia… when'd you learn to cook?" Jesse shouted from across the house… always the last one in.

"What the hell you guys… I never heard you complain about my cooking before…" Mia shouted just a little upset with all of them.

"That's because we didn't know any different… now we do" Leon stated as he pushed off the counter going for a corona himself.  
"Well then, I'll just have to give Mia a few of my recipes… so that she wont have to take any more grief from you lot of mooches" De said suddenly feeling Mia's pain. There was a groan of fake pain from all the boys and a wicked laugh from Mia.

"Damn De… I may just have to find a way to convince you to stick around. I think it's the only way I'd get any respect around here. Well at least from these boys, Letty at least-" Mia stopped and looked around. "Wait a minute… where is Letty?" Mia looked at Dom then "Dom? Where'd Letty go?"

"She said she had to run a few errands or something… said she'd be home later" Dom stated in more of a mumble than anything else. What the girls didn't know is that Dom and Letty had a huge fight after everyone left the store. Letty needed to let Dom know that she respected Delaney, but didn't like the way he had looked at her. Dom had said things he may regret later, but Letty was the one who took off in a fury.  
"Alright boys… out… out, out, out!" Delaney started shooing all of them out of the kitchen because she couldn't stand being crowded while cooking. "If you're not going to help prepare the food… then go take a shower 'cause you all smell!" She heard the boys laugh at that one and Mia giggling behind her back because no one had ever talked to the boys that way and lived.

"Alright… when's dinner though?" Leon shouted as he made his way up the stairs.

"When it's done… now go de-stinkify yourselves!" she said, in a normal tone that likely got lost on the boys and went back into the kitchen with Mia.

Only Dom and Leon had been able to get showers before De was hollering up the stairs to come down and eat. The smell coming from the kitchen was wonderful and Mia and Delaney were already sitting on the couch with their plates watching a movie. The boys filed down the stairs one by one and each one couldn't believe the smells as they gathered their plates full of food.

"Damn… this is some quality grub here De. Where the hell did you learn to cook?" Jesse said as he came into the living room and smirked as she moved over on the couch to make a spot for him to sit.

"Well after my move to London, I came to know some of the house staff my mother employed. The cook was only six years older than me and he gave me… cooking… lessons…" she let her words falter off then as all the occupants of the room stared at her. "What?! He taught me to cook…" she looked around then and finally let the embarrassment wash over. "Okay, okay… I was attracted to him and wanted a reason to spend time with him... I swear I only slept with him once... okay twice!" She said as she let the whole story spill out and then started laughing. Everyone began to join her.

"Well… that was a very interesting story" Dom stated as he hid his laughter. You had to admit… sleeping with the cook to learn to cook was a funny situation. Then again she'd always been kind of an odd one.

They all lounged about the living room after eating watching _Basic Instinct_. Delaney had decided that she and Mia would clean up in the morning… and they went to join the boys back in the living room. The boys had basically taken up all the space in the living room… and there was still no sign of Letty. Dom was a little on edge because he had a good idea of where Letty was… and he didn't like it… but he'd be damned if the rest of the team would be able to pick up on his unease. The only one who did was Delaney… but that's because she knew him better than the rest of the people in the room. She offered him a comforting smile when he looked up at her. Dom took up a good portion of the couch leaving little room for Jesse let alone anyone else. This didn't bother her one bit… she had once been in love with Dom and she was looking to get to know Jesse better… so she figured either way she'd win. She smirked like a woman with an idea and a confused look crossed Dom's face.

"What?"

"Talk about a couch potato… make some room" She said as she watched Dom shift on the couch to create a small sliver of space for her and smirked.

She glared at him as she flopped down on the couch with a purposeful force causing both men to grumble a bit as she settled in. Jesse felt a little nervous being this close to a girl he barely knew, and didn't meet at a party, and started to fidget a bit as Delaney shifted around to find a comfortable sitting position. She could feel the tension Jesse was giving off and could tell he was about ready to get up and move to leave her with more room, but she figured she'd put a stop to that before he got the idea. She sighed, squirmed a bit and threw one of her legs over Jesse's. She felt him go completely tense but he never seemed to falter from just watching the movie. No one seemed to know the difference… not even Dom. Jesse started to relax again and actually watch the movie… then one of the major sex scenes crossed the screen. All the boys started whooping and hollering, Mia groaned and got up shaking her head.

"De there's clean sheets on the bed in the guest room down the hall… you're staying in the house tonight… I don't want you driving… I know you were drinking."

"Thanks Mia" Delaney said knowing this sort of movie wasn't Mia's style.

"Welcome… now you sickos enjoy the movie… I'm going to bed."

There was a chours of goodnights before the boys started oogling the screen again.

"Damn man… that blonde is hot!" Vince stated the obvious and all the boys grunted in agreement.

"You got that right boys" De stated with a smirk on her face. All the boys turned to look at her in almost perfect unison.

It wasn't like they'd never seen two girls together or anything, or even heard girls talk about other girls… but to have one they knew… well sort of knew… say that while lounging with them, suddenly made them all just that much hotter for her. Eventually they all went back to watching the movie, but there was a tension in the air as all the men seemed a little more excited by the movie and it was starting to effect De as well. She found her hand absently moving to rest on Jesse's leg. As the scene on the screen grew more… intense… she could feel Dom shifting uncomfortably next to her and she felt Jesse shift a bit and turn his head to look at her. She could feel a flush on her face and knew that she could have her pick of any guy in the room… and she had a good selection to choose from. She let her hand wander farther on Jesse's leg and came across what she was looking for. She could feel that the movie had him going and she began to move her hand over the hardening bulge in his pants. She felt him tense up and turned to look at him biting her bottom lip and reading the look in his eyes. Dom turned his head to look at them and smirked as he saw what she was up to. It bothered him a bit, but he couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't his girl, and she seemed pretty into Jesse, he just wished they'd take it to another room. Jesse on the other hand suddenly went tense and knew if he didn't put an end to this now, he'd loose control of his semi state of calm. De watched the flash of emotions flow through him and despite her better judgement shifted her position to sit facing him on his lap and found his mouth with hers. They kissed hard suddenly forgetting anyone else was in the room. It wasn't until the other boys heard her moan as Jesse grabbed her ass to pull her closer that they started to complain.

"Jesse man… take it in the other room." Dom said in a low rumble breaking the tense atmosphere of the room. The climatic sex scene started to play across the TV and suddenly all the boys were glued to the screen.

"Damn… I didn't know there were movies like this that weren't pornos!" Leon stated as the characters on the screen began moaning. De couldn't help herself and went back to making out with Jesse. She didn't give a damn what the others had to say, she'd fuck Jesse in front of them if it came down to it. She knew that the red wine she'd drank earlier would get to her, but she didn't care now. It wasn't until Dom's voice cut the tension again that the message was taken to heart.

"Jesse, De… for crying out loud, either let us join or take it in the other room!" he scoffed as they finally parted, breathing heavily and De turned to look at Dom. "I don't mind sharing" she whispered to him knowing full well Jesse would hear… but he'd have none of it.

"De… " he said, half panting, half embarrassed. She just smiled at him as she got up and took his hand to lead him to the guestroom. She didn't have the patience to take the stairs. She knew the guys were watching them and giving Jesse the thumbs up or other such signals for being the one to get into her pants.

"Why don't you guys get girlfriends…" she mumbled as she stepped over Leon and Vince's feet as they whistled watching them walk down the hallway.

Once the door was closed and securely locked, The pair resumed their actions from the other room. De leaned against the wall and Jesse leaned against her and kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss and grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it up over his head. They broke the kiss long enough to undress each other as they moved towards the bed. Hands became a blur as they fell onto the bed in a tumble, the sudden need for closeness even greater than before. Delaney didn't know if Jesse was one for the extremes she normally liked in bed, so she settled on her need for a good roll in the sack. De wanted to be on top, but Jesse kept flipping her over and she wound up underneath him. He may have looked scrawny but he had enough strength to put her where he wanted her. She smiled as he held her down no matter how hard she fought him. She may be able to teach him a few things some other night, but for tonight… she'd let him win. They kissed until they ran out of breath and then he moved down to kiss along her neck and began to move further but she wouldn't let him.

"Jesse" she panted and managed to get his attention. "I don't need foreplay… just fuck me" she said as she reached her hand down between them and positioned him at her entrance. She grunted and arched her back as he pushed himself into her to the hilt. She was surprised that he filled her like he did, she hadn't thought he'd be as big as he was, but then again it'd also been a while since she'd last had sex. He pulled out and she felt like he was pulling her soul out with him, but when he shoved himself back in she screamed out with the sensation of finally finding someone who would just fuck her. She wrapped her legs around him and they found a good solid rhythm each pressing into each other as hard as possible. Their hands had been locked together, but she pulled hers away and grabbed his back loving the feeling of his shoulder muscles as they worked with his body. Their moans grew loud enough that they were sure everyone in the house would hear them… but that was part of the point. Jesse picked up the tempo as they both started to near their climax. De let the feelings wash over and found herself dragging her nails down Jesse's back at the same time that she bit down on his neck marking him for her own satisfaction. She heard Jesse give off a mixture of a moan and a yell at the pleasurable pain and a moment later they both found themselves yelling out their orgasm. They knew that everyone in the house had heard them but they didn't care… they'd deal with that in the morning.

Jesse collapsed on top of her and they both tried to catch their breath. Jesse winced as he felt the pain from the scratches she left on his back, some of them broke the skin, but most were just long red welts that would take a day to fade. De pressed her lips to his and gently kissed him and smiled when she felt his lips trail down her neck and his tongue caress the sensitive skin in the bend of the neck and shoulder. She moaned and tilted her head to give him more access to her neck.

"Keep that up and we'll have to go another round…" she said as she felt his teeth lightly brush her skin. When he bit down she knew he'd leave a bruise and she gave a startled squeak, but felt it was only fair since she'd done basically the same to him.

"I don't know that I've got another round in me tonight" Jesse said as he rolled over and found his way under the sheets of the bed and held them so she could crawl under them too.

"Well… then you'll have to keep me warm until you find yourself able to repeat tonight's performance" she said as she smiled and crawled on top of him. "but this time… I get to be on top" she purred and suddenly, Jesse found himself ready to go again.

The boys in the other room were turning off the lights and locking all the doors when they heard De and Jesse's moans and yells start up again. Dom just shook his head and chuckled, Vince stopped and moved towards the hallway, while Leon just whistled and stood amazed.

"Didn't think Jess had it in him…" Vince said as he stood in the doorway.

"Same here… he's always had a short attention span" Leon said as he turned off the kitchen light and headed towards the kitchen for water.

"Sometimes all it takes is the right woman. One that can push all the right buttons and say just the right words to keep you going, no matter what." Dom said staring out the window to the front of the house looking out into the night.

"Leave the TV on, I'm gonna stay up for a while, need something to keep me entertained. Plus I can't stand listening to the sexual Olympics down the hall when I'm not getting any tonight." The boys chuckled and headed towards their rooms up stairs. Dom stared out the window a moment longer then made his way to the couch. He figured he'd sleep there tonight so that IF Letty decided to come home, he'd be the first to know. It was the most recent of their fights that had her staying away from home, but the fights had been more frequent. He knew who's house she was at… and now he was sure she'd started sleeping with him too. He'd call her on it later.


	4. Chapter 4

De woke up the next morning with a groggy head and squinted as the morning sunlight peeked it's way into the bedroom. She groaned and rolled over only to realize she wasn't in the bed alone. She didn't really remember much about last night… a bottle of red wine could do that to some people. She lifted her head from the pillow and took notice that Jesse was in the bed next to her. She made a noise that was somewhere between a groan and sigh. She didn't regret anything, but now she had to face the fact that yet again, she let the alcohol get to her head. She had intended on actually getting to know Jesse before sleeping with him… but that plan kinda went out the window. She figured it must be about 9 am judging by the light through the window, and pondered whether or not to wake Jesse up before she got to the shower. She was just about to slip out from under the covers when she felt Jesse stir next to her. She suddenly wondered if things would be awkward, or if he'd be just as foggy headed as she was.

"Morning" She said as she saw him turn his head on the pillow and look at her.

"Oh shit…" he said as he rubbed a hand over his forehead and eyes. "Morning. Do you remember any of last night?" he said with that groggy sound from just waking up.

"A little… but then it all becomes a blur. I remember the movie… and I remember the kissing…but after that it all gets a little fuzzy" she said and the smile crossed her face as she laid down on her side to look at him.

"Yeah… that's about what I remember" Jesse said as he rolled onto his back and looked around. He then came to remember that they were in the guestroom. "Why did we end up in the guestroom?" He said sounding a bit confused, but then it hit him. "Oh yeah… you didn't seem to have the patience to make it up stairs" He laughed a little then and turned his head to look at her.

"I just want you to know… it wasn't my intention to jump into bed with you." She said as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed and sat up rubbing her eyes. She figured that it didn't matter if he saw her naked after last night.  
"What do you mean?" He asked as he rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "You saying last night was a mistake?" He asked sounding almost offended.

"No! That's not what I meant… fuck I'm saying this all wrong" she said running a hand through her tousled hair and realized just how badly she needed a shower. She bit her bottom lip in worry, a habit she'd had since childhood. She liked Jesse, genuinely liked him, but she didn't want him to think it was just sex that she liked him for. Just then the memory of last night came back to her and she found herself fighting the urge to jump his bones right then and there.

"Whatever…" Jesse said and started to crawl out of the bed. He was sitting on the opposite side of the bed with his back to her and when he felt the weight on the bed shift, he figured she'd stood up. He hadn't expected to feel her hands run down his back tracing the scratches she'd left last night, and it made him jump a little. "What the-" he tried to move but her arms were snaking around him and holding him against her, her mouth just millimeters from his ear.

"Last night was NOT a mistake, it was my doing more than yours…" she whispered into his ear and then ran her tongue around the edge of it. "Now crawl your ass back into the bed… it's my turn to be on top." She said as she crawled off the bed only to push him down on it and straddle him.

Leon seemed to be the last one to get up that morning. He could hear Dom and Vince talking downstairs, heard Letty's name mentioned and then heard Mia shouting from outside for Vince to go move his car so she could get to the store. As he walked down the stairs he came to notice the sounds coming from the guestroom.

"Shit… they're at it again…" he mumbled as he made his way into the kitchen for some coffee. "Did they even sleep last night?" Leon asked, to no one in particular.

"Doubt it" Vince stated.

"They went quiet about two a.m." Dom stated from the couch. He sat there with his coffee and watched the TV like he had never left the couch that night. Vince took into account that the blanket was bunched at the end of the couch and Dom was still wearing the same clothes.

"Question we should be asking is did you sleep last night?" Vince directed towards Dom who pretended to ignore the comment.

Just then the door to the guestroom opened and Jesse came down the hall wearing only his boxers trying to ignore all the stares from the boys as he got a bottle of water from the fridge. When he turned around, he realized he couldn't avoid it.

"What?!" he stated looking from one shocked face to another.

"Jess, man we were wondering when we'd see you again… after that movie last night, we thought maybe she'd killed you or something" Leon stated, the joke and laughter fighting to be a serious comment.

"No man… just a _long_ night" Jesse stated, the smile fighting to take over his expression.

"Jesse… you got something on your back." Vince said looking a bit confused, not sure what he'd seen. "Looks like… scratches?" Vince had a bit of jealous tone to his voice then… he knew Jesse wasn't really into the rough stuff, but he was now wishing it'd been him and not Jesse in that bed last night.

"Yeah… she's, uh, intense." Jesse said, suddenly realizing that the scratches did in fact hurt and wasn't sure he even wanted to attempt a shower… but needed one badly. "I'm gonna go hit the shower" he said as he pushed past the other boys and made his way upstairs.

"Jesus… you see that V?" Leon stated as soon as Jesse was outta earshot. "Damn… I'd love to get a little of that action!" that sent Vince into agreement and Dom stood up and pushed past them to go outside. One, he didn't like hearing about Jesse's sexual escapades with his ex, and two, Letty was calling his cell phone. This was a conversation he didn't want to have within earshot of anyone.

Vince was about to say something to Leon and follow Dom outside, but Delaney walked into the kitchen then heading for the coffeepot. She was dressed in the same clothes from the day before, but they looked like they'd been washed. She walked into the kitchen as if trying to hide herself, not saying anything shoulders hunched, trying to hide as much as a six-foot tall redhead can. Her hair was wet and seemed twice as long and blood red, her skin gleamed with the after effects of a hot shower… and a night of hot sex. She tried to sneak out of the kitchen, but suddenly found Vince standing the doorway blocking her in. "So De…" he said, a smug grin on his face. "How's… things?" He asked looking her over.

De let the glare fall over her face that told Vince she really didn't want to talk about this with him. "Back off Vince…" she said, not ready to answer those questions.

"Nah… this is too good to pass up on. You kept us up half the night… and then woke us up the next morning… you don't get away with shit like that in this house and not give us a little something the next day" Vince said in his I'm-trying-to-be-a-sexy-prick voice.

"Vince… if you don't back off, I'll kick your ass like I did when we were kids" She stated firmly and could feel the embarrassment welling up in her and tried to pass it off as anger. She felt Leon standing behind her then. His presence wasn't threatening, more like back-up.

"Damn… what the hell De… you got bruises on your arm and neck. Now some of those I can figure just by knowing Jesse, but this one on your shoulder… how'd that happen?" Leon sounded genuinely concerned, he figured if Jesse had taken to beating a woman, he'd best know about it. He gently moved her arm to get a better look at the bruise. De felt a tingle run through her at his touch and turned her head to look at her own shoulder, then back to Vince.

"Well Leon, since you actually seem to care" she glared at Vince with the next statement "and don't seem to just want explicit details… the one on my shoulder is from when we fell off the bed during our third round of fucking" she stated as though she was throwing poison at Vince. She smirked at him with a shit eating grin that let Vince know she was serious about kicking his ass.

"Shit… guess you guys did get into it. Saw the scratches on Jesse and just thought things had gotten carried away… but I guess it wasn't like I thought." He said and then glared at Vince

"Oh I'm sure what you thought, and what happened run a pretty close parallel Leon" She said turning around to him and giving him a wink. She liked him… and started to wonder if it was more than just as a nice guy.

"Come on V, let her out of the kitchen, she'll kill you before she tells you anything." Vince moved then and Delaney grabbed her keys from the table by the front door and made sure her wallet was still in her pocket.

"Whoa… where you going in such a hurry?" Vince asked wondering what set her off so badly.

"I told Jesse that I gotta get home… got some things to take care of. I'll be back later" She stated as she set the coffee cup down on her way out. She needed to get out of there… she wanted to talk to Mia and remembered that she had to open the store today. As she walked out the door, she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Dom standing at the top of the driveway. She couldn't make out what he was saying but could tell he was upset and yelling. She caught Letty's name and when he nearly crushed the phone closing it, she knew the conversation hadn't ended well.

"Everything okay Dom?" she said as she took a few steps closer to him.

"Fucking Letty… she stayed at Jase's last night. She admitted it to me… she fucking admitted to sleeping with him." He said the last one as he ran a hand over his bald head. "What the hell am I gonna do De?"

"You're gonna talk to her. There's gotta be a good reason for it. Find out what drove her to do it." Delaney offered up what little help she could.

"I know what drove her to it" Dom said as if spitting the words

"You do?" Delaney was genuinely confused now

"Yeah. We'd been growing apart for a while, but the moment you came back, she had her mind made up." Dom said avoiding looking at her.

"Whoa… you are so not gonna pin this on me."

"She figured with you back in town, I'd ditch her and start fucking you"

"Dominic Toretto! You don't have the right to say things like that about me or Letty" granted De didn't like Letty much, but she had a certain respect for her and she was _not_ going to let her be talked about like that. There are just some lines you don't cross.

"Oh come on De… if you hadn't been with Jesse last night, can you deny that you wouldn't have found yourself in my bed?" He did look at her then, and the anger that burned in her eyes made him feel like shit. He knew he'd crossed the line with that one, but he had to find out for himself if she still had any feelings for him. When he felt the sting of her hand across his cheek, he just shook his head and glared at her.

She knew there was truth in what he'd said, but she was damn sure she wasn't gonna let him know that. "You. Asshole." She spat the words at him and slapped him again before walking to her car.

Dom realized he couldn't let her leave like that. He'd pushed her buttons and he didn't want her to leave upset because _he'd_ been an ass.

"De wait!" he tried to get her attention to apologize but she just spit at him and climbed behind the wheel of her car. She couldn't wait to get out of there and go talk to Mia. She needed another female around for a while, she'd had enough of men for one day.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a week before Delaney showed up at the house again. Granted Jesse had stayed at her place a few times, but she just couldn't face Dom after what he'd said. De had found herself a job at a local bank and worked part time, so that she'd have time to spend with Jesse and the team when she wanted. It wasn't a job she needed, but it kept her busy. She went over to the house on Saturdays for barbecues and parties, but for the most part, she stayed at her own place, mostly with Jesse. It was starting to make an impact on Jesse too, staying away from the house more. After two months he'd cleaned up a bit, stopped drinking as much and wasn't at so many of the races. Delaney was happy that he'd started to clean up his act, but she also felt bad for the team, felt like she'd somehow started to take Jesse away from them and after three months, she began hearing the complaints through Mia. Jesse was their 'mad scientist', he was good with cars and she didn't want to take that away from him, or the team. The boys wouldn't tell her directly, for fear of being beaten up, or slapped… after all, she had a good fight within her and the boys were boys. So once Mia voiced her opinion, De realized that she needed to stay at the house with Jesse more often and let him spend time with the team. She wasn't going to be held responsible for Jesse pulling away from them. She decided it was for the best if she stayed with the boys more often and let Jesse be part of the team again. Of course… she didn't know the toll it would take not only on her emotions, but her patience as well.

The next month was hard on her. She watched Jesse slowly slip back into the habits he'd worked to break away from. Mia had finals soon and so she'd offered to have Mia stay at her apartment for a few weeks so she could actually get the study time in. Mia loved the idea and they decided De would stay in her room, if needed, so she could be with Jesse more. She'd never lived in the type of residence that was 'party central' and it started to wear on her. She'd done the street scene in London, but she was sure she'd been done with that stage of her life, and she always had her nice quiet home to go to at the end of most nights. The more she watched Jesse slip back into the habit of drinking and partying, the more she started to feel compelled to join in. The last three weeks, she'd barely spent any time with Jesse, and it was pissing her off. He was always at the races again, which weren't really her scene, and when he'd get home, he'd say hi and then go out with Leon and Vince. Leaving her to sleep alone… and she knew if he wasn't sleeping with her, he was sleeping with someone else. They had started fighting in the few minutes they'd see each other and lately she'd spent more time with Dom than with Jesse. Seeing as how Dom was in about the same situation with Letty, they found themselves in good company. She told him all the issues she'd been having with Jesse lately, and he'd told her about catching Letty cheating on him. He hadn't done anything about it then, but Letty wasn't ever around much these days, so he really didn't have a chance to confront her with it. Letty had basically disappeared once De was a constant figure at the house. Mia had told her that she'd been at the races, hanging around Dom, but he wasn't going to start a fight in public with her.

A few nights later, the boys came home early from a race that had been broken up by the cops before it could even start… which Dom was thankful that none of his team was racing that night. Jesse went to go look for De, as she was normally waiting for him, and tonight he felt like spending time with her, and couldn't find her anywhere. As he came back downstairs, he got the answer as to why he couldn't find her.

"Yo V, Leon… seen De around anywhere?" Jesse asked as he walked down the stairs.

"No… but I know why she aint here" Leon shouted from the kitchen. When Jesse walked in he handed him the note that had been left behind.

 _Boys-_

 _Since lately I seem to be rather ignored around here and have gotten_

 _sick of watching all you go out and have your fun leaving me at home… I_

 _decided to find some fun of my own. I've gone out somewhere more_

 _my style… and don't know when I'll be back._

 _How's it feel to have the tables turned on you Jess?_

The note had a dark red kiss at the bottom of it. She didn't sign it, just let them know that she'd gotten dressed for a night out. Leon looked at Jesse and saw rage fill his eyes.

"So where the hell would she go?" Vince asked, not sure he even knew what Delaney would do as far as going out.

"I know where she went" Dom's rumble of a voice drifted in from behind them.

"How the fuck do you know?" Jesse said as he crumpled the paper up in his hands.

Dom just raised a brow and gave Jesse a look that said volumes. "Cause I've seen her there on occasion… you can't leave a woman like that alone all the time Jesse." Dom could tell from the look on his face that Jesse wanted to deck him one, but knew he wouldn't.

"WHERE?!" Jesse spat the word from behind a clenched jaw as rage filled him.

"She goes to the Crypthouse on a few nights. It's down on 9th street" Dom said a slight smile fighting to cross his face. He'd seen the way she dressed… and danced while she was there. A few minutes later the boys found themselves piled into Dom's car and speeding through the streets to get to the club. It took about 25 minutes to get there and Dom was able to bypass the line and get them in with the bouncer. Sometimes it pays to have friends in low places.

The sound of Rob Zombie's _Blitzkrieg Bop_ assaulted their ears as they walked in. It was a very dark, gothic, almost vampire-esqe club, with blacklights and florescent paint on the walls in various patterns and designs befitting the atmosphere. The music was loud, the crowd was packed in, and the heat was on. The boys stuck out like sore thumbs there. Everyone was wearing something black and tight… or red and even tighter. Dom lead them up to the top level, which was mainly tables that sat empty, unless someone needed them for assistance with different levels of dancing. A few tables were occupied with a bevy of drinks, all neon colors, and were quite ignored by the people that seemed to be glued together at the mouth.

The boys found a spot that gave a good view of the lower level and scanned the crowd of people and had ease with spotting Delaney. Not many tall redheads in the club… most were blondes or raven-haired. They saw that she wore a very tight, almost-second-skin-tight, black vinyl dress. It zipped in the front with a silver zipper and had no sleeves and was almost as short as a T-shirt. The red leather miniskirt actually seemed to work well under the short, short, dress. The black platform boots she wore with it were thick heeled and had red stitch-work designs on them… crosses, blood drops, things of that sort. It wasn't the club, or what she was wearing, that bothered the boys most. It was the fact that she was dancing, very closely, with another tall red haired woman. Her hair was lighter than Delaney's and far longer. The red curtain of hair trailed down almost to the woman's knees and was a series of braids, scarves and loose hair all done up together. The style was confusing, but flattering. Her eyes were a lighter green then Delaney's but no one would ever notice unless they really looked. She wore a black vinyl corset that made her curvy shape even fuller, and made Vince adjust his pants with the cleavage she was sporting. For the first time he realized how different the labels of 'skinny' and 'curvy' actually were.

The girl's black leather pants laced up the sides, all the way up, but you could see lightly tanned skin through the laces, and the thin strap of her bright red thong. Her black platform boots must have added another four inches to her height, putting her just a hair taller than Delaney in her platforms. The girls were of equal height and had similar traits, but you could distinctly tell one from the other. The other redhead's boots were open in the back, laced up to her knees with red ribbon, and worked well over her skin tight leather pants. The girls danced with each other like they were having sex with clothes on. The boys looked around and realized that most people were dressed the same, and while you could tell it wasn't a gay club, there were more women dancing with each other than anything else. When Delaney turned around and started dancing face to face with the other girl, the boys started to relax a little and figured she just needed to work off some steam… they hadn't expected what they saw next. Well maybe Dom did, because he knew better… but not the others. Delaney and the other redhead looked at each other as they bumped and grinded, and suddenly the boys were left like dear in headlights as they saw the girls start making out with each other while dancing. Dom smirked a little, he'd seen her here before… both Delaney and the other girl. Couldn't remember her name though… oddly similar to Delaney's, but he couldn't place it.

"What the…" Jesse mumbled, more to himself than anyone. Guess he had more to know about her than he thought.

"Whoa. That's new." Leon said as he smiled and suddenly found a new respect and attraction to Delaney

"Fuck yeah!" was Vince's reply. He was the kind of guy that enjoyed a little girl on girl action.

Dom just shook his head and made his way downstairs. He caught Delaney's attention when she saw him moving towards the bar, and she grabbed her dancing partner's ass, kissed her one last time and made her way to the bar. The other redhead turned to the guy dancing behind her and continued her normal routine of dancing with body and tongue.

"Dominic!" Delaney said as she threw her arms around him in a hug… she was a little more than drunk.

"De… come on, time to go home" He said to her as the other boys found their way to them.

"What? No…Dayna and I were just starting to have fun" she said as she backed a few steps away and turned to go back to the dance floor. She was stopped by Dom's hand on her arm.

"It's time to go De…" He said, trying to be nice and get her home before trouble started.

"Let go of me Dominic" she said, suddenly sounding sober… but still moving like she was drunk.

"De, come on babe, time to go home" Jesse said as he moved closer to her.

"Fuck you Jesse!" she said trying to push him away but found herself still held by Dom's strong hands

"Don't do this De…" He whispered into her ear

"Don't fucking tell me what not to do…" she said and tried to pull her arm away "Let me go!" she shouted at him. He just shook his head and tried to move her forward. She'd had enough. She took her right hand, balled it up, reached back, and decked him one square in the jaw.

The hit was enough to cause him to let go of her arm and almost topple over. He'd forgotten how much of a punch she packed, and if that was a hit when drunk, he didn't want to face one when she was sober.

She glared at all of the boys as they just stared at her with looks of disbelief on their faces. She swayed on her feet a bit then and a wave of nausea washed over her from making her blood flow faster with adrenaline. She scoffed and pushed past them towards the door… and then to her car. By the time the boys reached home, Delaney was already passed out on Mia's bed. None of them could figure out how she made it home so fast, let alone in one piece. The next morning, she was gone again… it took three days before she surfaced again and returned to the house.

A few weeks later, Letty showed up to one of the after race parties. Jesse seemed to be avoiding De, more so than usual, and she was about done with it. She figured she'd either have to beat the shit out of him, or sleep with someone else to get him to notice her again. All the nights she'd gone out dancing, she'd not slept with anyone… just got drunk and had fun, safe fun. She decided she that she didn't want to have to explain why she'd beat him up, so she fell to the second choice. She began looking around the party to find someone suitable enough to sleep with. Who would it be? She saw Jesse dancing with two scantily clad women and felt the anger well up in her, but she wasn't one for creating a scene. He didn't know who he was fucking around on… she could play dirty just as well as he could. She saw Dom in the corner of the room and a smirk grew on her face as she thought about what she wanted do to that body. She shook the thought out of her head the moment it entered. Besides, Letty was here and she was so not going to attempt anything with Dom while she was here. They deserved a chance to work things out… and she couldn't use him like that. Then there was Vince… she looked at him for a while, but decided she couldn't bring herself to sleep with him. Fight him? Absolutely. Fuck him? Not even if hell froze over.

Then an idea hit her. Leon. Jesse's best friend, someone she didn't have a history with, someone she could use and not feel so bad for it afterwards… plus it would hurt Jesse more. Suddenly she began to look around for him… and noticed she hadn't seen him in a while. She figured her brilliant plan was thrown out the window when she noticed the door to the guestroom was closed. She heard voices behind the door, but neither were Leon's. In fact it sounded like Letty's voice… and Mia's. They were arguing about something and she heard Dom's name mentioned. Suddenly the girly part of her flared up and she leaned against the wall to snoop on the gossip. What she hadn't expected was for the toilet across the hall to flush and Leon to walk out. He walked past her without even noticing… until she called his name.

"Hey Leon"

"De? What's up girl… why are you lurkin in the hallway?" He asked as he took a few steps closer to her. Then he noticed she was alone… and that she was wearing something similar to that night at the club. Only difference was the dress was more of a fabric than vinyl… and her jeans were skin tight.

"I needed someplace to hide" she said as she looked down the hallway at Jesse and the two sluts clinging to him. Leon followed her gaze and gave a low whistle.

"Damn… I'm sorry girl. Want me to go slap him around for ya?" He said and smiled at the reaction on her face. He sighed at the hurt look in her eyes as she shook her head. "It aint right De… and I'll make sure he knows that" He said and turned a caring smile back to her "If you want me to, friend to friend"

"No. I got other plans" she said as she pushed off the wall and took a few steps closer to him. Leon backed up until his back hit the other wall and suddenly she was just inches from him. De licked her lips and looked up at him. He was a few inches taller than Jesse, which made him tall enough that she actually had to reach to find his lips. She kissed him gently once, just to gauge his reaction, but when he spun her around and pushed her into the wall with a desperate kiss, she knew she'd picked the right person. She returned the kiss and soon it began to look like they would swallow each other's faces, and she knew she'd have bruised lips in the morning. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she tried to bring him closer to her.

His hands started to explore her body and eventually his right hand found its way inside the waistband of her jeans, then her thong. She gasped and broke the kiss as she felt his hand caress the skin just below her belly button and slowly his hand traveled lower until she could feel the coolness of his hand on the warmth of her sex. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes and let herself revel in the feeling. It had been over a month since Jesse had given her any sexual attention… and she was about ready to burst. She gasped when she felt his finger part the folds of her sex and find her clit. Her eyes shot open and she gave Leon a look that told him if he stopped, she'd kill him.

Leon just smiled at her and let his fingers do all the work on her clit. He watched the red flush come over her skin and listened to her breathing. He could tell she was coming close to an orgasm and worked his fingers faster. He felt her right hand grip his left shoulder and her left hand took hold of the lower part of his right arm, almost as if to stay him until the orgasm crashed over her. He watched as she closed her eyes then and tried to hold in the scream of ecstasy that threatened to spill out of her, so he leaned in and kissed her again. He felt her moan into the kiss and suddenly her body went stiff, her fingers gripped his arm tighter and then she went limp. When he broke the kiss he had to hold her up because her legs kept trying to buckle under her. Her breathing finally settled back to normal and she looked at Leon like he'd just given her air after suffocating for hours. She swallowed hard and tried to find her voice.

"Thank you" her voice was weak but she managed

"You okay?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah… but we are far from done" she whispered back to him as she reluctantly pulled his hand out of her jeans and led him upstairs.

She walked right past Jesse on purpose but knew he wouldn't actually notice… but Dom did and followed the two of them about four steps behind. He was going to try to talk some sense into her before she did something she'd regret later. No one had any idea that Letty saw them, all three, walk up the stairs one after the other, and how the jealousy poisoned the thoughts of assumptions.

Dom managed to catch De leaving the bathroom before heading to Leon's room.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked grabbing her arm as she made to walk past him.

"What does it look like?" she didn't even look at him, just tried to pull her arm out of his grip, which only made him hold tighter.

"It looks like you're on your way to fuck Leon" He stated shaking her just enough to get her to look at him.

"This is none of your business" she said looking him square in the eye.

"De… don't do this… Jesse-"

"Jesse hasn't touched me or talked to me in almost a month because he's to busy fucking other girls!" she hissed at him as she pulled her arm free. "Now I'm trying to move past that fact and get on with my life" She said trying desperately to hold back the emotions that fought to surface.

"By fucking his best friend?" Dom snarled at her trying to reason with her.

"I can't believe you… I know you'd love to be in that bed instead of Leon." She said and watched the subtle shift in his expression. "Don't deny that you wouldn't jump at the chance if I offered it" She stated and watched the dark look creep into his face. "You're just jealous…"

"Fine… go fuck Leon and deal with the consequences De. Just don't come crying to me when the shit hits the fan." He said and shook his head as he turned towards his room. He needed some quiet away from people for a while and knew a hot shower would help clear his head. Letty was causing a problem with the fact that she showed up when she wasn't welcome, and now with De and Leon pulling this little stunt… he just couldn't deal with it all right now.

Delaney shut the door behind her and tried to process any form of rational thought but never had the chance.

"I heard you talking out there" Leon stated before standing up from the bed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." She said as she let her gaze fall to the floor and shook her head in frustration.

"I'm sorry that Jesse's been ignoring you" he said as he came closer to her.

"Yeah well his loss is your gain" she said feeling his body within inches of her and finally looked up at him.

"Very true… even if you're just using me for sex" Leon said as he leaned in and captured her mouth with a kiss. She brought her hands up and they met with his bare back causing her to break the kiss and the confused expression set into her face.

"You were out there a while" He said as his hand grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards him. "Now let's get you out of those clothes." His hands deftly unzipped her dress, only to find that she wasn't wearing a bra under it. As she slipped it off her arms she felt his fingers unbuttoning her jeans and begin to slide her jeans and thong down her legs. His lips caught hers in a fierce kiss as she kicked the jeans from her feet and felt his hands on her ass. Her breath came in small gasps as she broke the kiss when he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him.

"Fuck me Leon… please…" she whispered to him as she ran her hands down his stomach and gave him a pleading look. Before she knew what was happening, he'd spun her around, his right hand had a bruising grip on her hip as his left hand pushed on her back, bending her over. He'd used a force she'd long forgotten that men will use when going after what they want. She cried out as he slammed himself into her, grunting with a long unsaited lust. Delaney had to brace herself against the wall with her hands or else her face would have been scratched and bruised with the force he was using on her. With each thrust into her she cried out a little louder. He was a big boy and it'd been a while… yet again… since she'd had sex. She felt him start to slow a little, knowing he was trying to make it last longer for her sake, but she'd wanted something hard and fast, something she hadn't had in a while.

"Don't stop Leon… fuck me harder" she grunted between thrusts

"I won't last…" he panted as he picked up his pace causing her to grunt and moan as the tension built.

"I don't care… just fuck me!" She yelled as she felt her orgasm build to a breaking point. "Cum with me Leon…" she panted as she heard him start to grunt in time with her. Moments later they both cried out as the wave of tension crashed upon them with the most intense orgasm either one had had in a long time. They collapsed to the floor and tired to catch their breath.

"Thank you… I can't tell you how much I needed that" She said as she finally found her voice and rolled onto her side to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome" he said as he kissed her back. He smiled at her then.

"What?" she asked him not sure what the smile meant

"Just remembering the first night you stayed here… and how jealous I was that you took Jesse and not me" He kissed her softly again

"Yeah… well sometimes we don't make the best choices in life" She said as she stood up and started searching for her clothes.

"You planning on leaving?" He asked as he stood up and pulled on a clean pair of pants.

"Not yet… but there is a party going on downstairs and I'm much more inclined to join it now that I have someone to dance with" she said as she picked up the dress and smiled at him as he pulled on a clean tank top. Gladly accepting his help with getting the dress back on, she smiled at him over her shoulder, and took a few minutes to enjoy how good a kisser he was before reminding him of the party downstairs.

Letty noted the time when Dom came downstairs… he was in different clothes and had been gone for almost half an hour. When she saw Delaney come downstairs shortly after… she knew her suspicions were right and grabbed the butcher knife from the block on the counter. She'd bide her time… but the second that bitch came near her… she'd show her the consequences of fucking her boyfriend.

Delaney didn't notice that Leon had headed towards the bathroom instead of following her down the stairs. She made eye contact with Dom on her way down and gave him a look that would make most men scared. He'd pissed her off and she needed him to know it. When he gave her a questioning look, she flipped him off then smirked as she turned away. She knew that he figured she was pissed, but was willing to forgive him since she got what she wanted anyways. She moved through the crowd like a shark and headed towards the kitchen… she needed a bottle of water more than anything right now. She didn't see Letty until it was too late. The next thing she knew, Letty's hand was around her neck and she was being pushed backwards towards the closed door. She felt the blade of the knife at her waist and the wall at her back, and stared wide-eyed at Letty.

"Bitch… I'll show you what happens to whores who steal boyfriends" Letty spat at her and pressed the knife harder to her skin. De winced as the sharp edge pressed into her skin and she felt the pain of the cut.

"Letty, you've got the wrong idea… I didn't-" Delaney never even got the words out of her mouth before Letty moved. Letty's left hand was at her throat pressing hard at the same time that Delaney felt the sting of the blade slicing along her lower abdomen, then the first of the breath-stealing stabs of the blade piercing her body just above her right hip. The second stab of the blade went deep and Letty twisted the blade a fraction of an inch. It wasn't meant to be a killing blow, just a lesson. As Letty pulled the knife out Delaney staggered forward and collapsed to the floor with a quiet release of breath. Her body started to go into shock and she tried to scream but found that Letty had successfully bruised her windpipe. She watched as Letty bent down and stabbed the knife into her again just a few centimeters from the other wounds and then stood, plunged the knife into the wall and stormed out of the kitchen. Delaney tried to call out as she heard Letty's car take off and then saw Leon step into the doorway. She pressed her hand to the fresh wounds and felt the swift flow of blood before she reached her blood covered hand up to him, but her sight went black and she felt her arm slam onto the ground before the world went dark.

"DOMINIC!" Leon yelled out as he saw the sight of De lying in a growing puddle of blood on the kitchen floor. He had wondered why Letty was here, and why she ran off so quickly… now it made far more sense. He heard Dom's voice from across the room but didn't bother to make sense of the words as he grabbed a towel and pressed it to the bleeding wounds.

"Dom! Get your ass over here now!" Leon shouted and when he finally heard Dom's footsteps stop in the doorway he looked up at him.

"Letty fucking attacked her!" Leon shouted at him as he gathered De up in his arms and motioned for Dom to open the back door to get her out before anyone else could see. Dom opened the door and took her from Leon.

"I'll take her to emergency… you stay here and clean this shit up. I'll deal with Letty later," Dom said as he laid her down in the back seat and got in the car and sped off to the ER.


	6. Chapter 6

Delaney's eyes fluttered open and looked around. The monitor at the side of the bed measuring her heart rate started beeping frantically as panic set in on her. She was so worried about where she was and what had happened that she never saw Dom sitting across the room until he ran to the doorway and hollered for a nurse. The nurse came bustling in and smiled at the girl and pressed a few buttons on the monitor and the beeping stopped. Delaney just looked at the nurse as she checked her pulse.

"Glad to see you awake miss. We were getting worried there for a while. You were in quite a state of shock when you were brought in." She said dropping De's wrist and looking over the monitors once again. "I'll send the Doctor in after a while to speak with you" she said and patted her hand and walked out.

De groaned and tried to sit up and nearly screamed as the pain ripped through her. Dom was at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Don't try to move" he said as he sat on the side of the bed and placed his hand on hers. "You'll hurt yourself"

"Yeah, kinda figured that one out when the pain ripped through me" she spoke softly, her voice sounding like it'd been rubbed with sandpaper. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out of the ER for the last three hours, but it took about two hours to get you _out_ of the ER. Doc told me it was touch and go for about half an hour… but he wouldn't give me any real information. He said you kept crashing, and they didn't know what was wrong." Dom scoffed softly and looked at her with a small smile. "You scared the shit out of me on the ride here… you started shaking and then went pale and cold. I thought you'd bleed to death before I could get you here. Doc said you almost did." Dom whispered the last part ran his knuckles down her right cheek.

She closed her eyes and smiled as his hand touched her face. When she opened her eyes and blinked she took in the sight of him. "You've got blood all over you…" she said as she finally looked him over. The bottom half of his white shirt was stained red with blood and his arms still had a bit of blood on them. It looked like he hadn't been able to wash that high up his arms in the bathroom sink.

"You were bleeding pretty bad, you should see the inside of my car" He chuckled then and saw the brief moment of panic flash through her eyes. "Don't worry… I'd rather have you alive and have to pay to get the seat cleaned."

"I'm sorry Dom" she said and winced as she sat up a little in the bed. She was about to say more when the Doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss McCaile, my name is Dr. Tierney. Glad to see you awake." He stated with a smile as he looked over her chart.

"Glad to be awake Doc." She said with a soft groan. Talking wasn't easy at the moment.

"Alright, your vitals are improving but your blood pressure is still low. You lost a lot of blood and the level of shock that you were in was rather traumatic to your body." He said as he hung the chart back at the end of the bed and moved to check the monitors next to her. "You suffered four severe injuries from the attack, each of which required stitches. They'll heal well, but due to the extent of the damage, you'll carry a scar or two." He saw the irritated look on her face and it made him smile a little. "It's nothing you won't be able to hide under a swimsuit. You're lucky enough though, minimal damage to the kidney, though there was some damage to the uterus. You had some internal bleeding, and you're going to hurt for the next few months, but the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been." He looked at Dom then and cleared his throat as he looked back to De. "I do have some bad news though."

De picked up on the signals quickly. The fact that the doctor had looked at Dom before saying those words made her realize that he'd come to incorrect conclusions. "What news?" she asked softly.

"Do you want me to disclose this in front of Mr.?" he left the end of the statement as a request for the name.

"Toretto. And yes its fine he's a close friend." She said as she kept her gaze on the doctor.

"De… what's going on?" Dom asked quietly, but only received a raised hand from her to silence him.

"Okay. Did you know you were pregnant?." The doctor asked and received a slight nod from Delaney, and noticed the shocked look on Dom's face.

"Yeah, I put two and two together about a month ago… just as I have with the sinking suspicion you're about to say I'm not anymore." She said with an audible swallow and tremor in her voice.

"I'm sorry Miss McCaile. The damage to the uterus and level of shock you were in, well your body just couldn't sustain the baby. I'm fairly certain it's why we had such trouble in the ER the first round. There's nothing that we could have done." The doctor spoke softly.

Delaney took a deep breath and nodded her head with a smile. "It's okay. Actually I'm relieved" she said as she looked between the shocked face of Dom and the doctor. "I will be able to still have children later though right?" Delaney asked suddenly worried. The heart monitor next to her started beeping faster as her pulse quickened.

"Well you'll have to come back in a few weeks for us to do a follow up exam to be sure, but the injury will only leave minimal scar tissue which shouldn't keep you from carrying a child to full term, provided you allow yourself the time to heal." The doctor said with a smile and watched as she sighed and leaned back on the bed as the monitor's beeping slowed. "Alright then. So get some rest and once I'm happy with your blood pressure, we'll be able to get you out of here."

"Thank you" she mouthed to the doctor and smiled. When he nodded and walked out of the room she turned her attention towards Dom who looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Hey" she said and placed her hand on his. "You okay?"

Dom just chuckled and took her hand between his two larger ones. "I should be asking you that question" he spoke softly. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked and knew she'd understand his question.

"Because it wasn't any of your business Dominic. I wasn't sure I would keep it, and I didn't feel that anyone needed to know." She said as she kept her face cold and expressionless.

"You still should have said something…" Dom spoke softly

"Why Dom? Why should I have told you?" She asked and the silence that followed his averted gaze filled her with frustration. "Anyway, It wasn't your problem…" She said softly and looked away from him, now regretting having let him overhear.

"Who's was it?" Dom asked with a calm voice.

"Drop it Dom. Like I said, it wasn't _your_ problem." she told him with a sarcastic chuckle, still not meeting his eyes. When she felt him staring at her with a blank look she closed her eyes and shook her head. "What?"

"You know what…" Dom said

"Why is it so important to you? It wasn't yours!" she finally looked at him with a raised voice and winced a little as pain came through her side.

"Because it should have been mine!" he growled at her and quickly stood up and walked across the room.

The silence between them set in for minutes as the air became so thick with tension you could cut it. Finally Dom took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry… that was out of line" he said and turned around to face her.

Delaney looked at him for a moment before her features softened. "It was Jesse's. You can't say anything Dom. Please." Her voice shook with emotion, but she refused to let tears fall.

Dom just nodded and let his gaze drop to the floor. "I'll keep quiet about it." He said and looked at her again. Dom was about to open his mouth to speak again, but Leon and Mia appeared in the doorway then.

"De! Oh my god, are you alright?" Mia asked as she hurried to her bedside.

"I'm going to be fine. I'll be out of here tomorrow… I hope." She let a concerned look cross her face as Mia started crying. "Oh don't cry Mia!" she said as she held out her left hand to her.

"I'm sorry De… I just got so worried when Leon told me what happened." She said and sat down on the bed and hugged her friend. When she heard De's breath hitch, she sat up quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Only a little" De said with a quiet voice and brought her hand up to rest it over the injured part of her body, as if it would help. "Doctor says I'm going to hurt for a while… but I'll be fine" she said and took a few deep breaths. "Where's Jesse?" she asked and looked at Leon.

"He took off after Letty. I told him what happened and he just took off saying he had to find her" Leon said and gave her an apologetic smile. "He told me he couldn't stand to be in a hospital, but to say that he'll be waiting when you get home." Leon stood at the end of her bed with his arms crossed looking completely uncomfortable. "I didn't really want to be here either… but Mia was to upset to drive herself." Leon said and smiled as Mia turned an angry glare to him. "Sorry, hospitals weird me out"

"I'm glad you both came. Makes me feel better knowing you care enough to show up" she said and squeezed Mia's hand.

"You know Jesse just-" Leon started but was interrupted when a nurse stepped into the room.

"Miss McCaile… visiting hours are over and hospital policy only allows for one family member to stay in the room overnight." The nurse nodded and slipped back out of the room.

"Well. Thanks for coming down guys." De said and looked at Mia and Leon.

"Wait… you're not saying I have to leave are you? I don't want to leave…" Mia said and looked scared.

"I'll be fine Mia… and I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow when they let me come home. Don't worry so much… I'll have Dom here to watch over me, and he'll call if anything changes."

Mia looked at her friend a moment longer before she turned her attention to her brother. "Call me if ANYTHING changes…" she said and reluctantly stood up and was ushered out of the room by Leon.

"See ya later De. Get some rest… you look awful!" Leon chided as he winked at her and walked out.

Delaney smiled as her friends left the room and she took a deep breath and shifted on the bed. She felt a waive of pain flow through her body that stole her breath, and made every nerve in her body go off at once. She closed her eyes and rode out the pain as her ears started ringing and she took a shaky breath. She pressed her hand to the bandages on her side as the pain eased and she opened her eyes to see Dom standing next to the bed with a worried look on his face.

"De? You okay? Talk to me girl…" he was running off a stream of worried words as his voice filtered in past the ringing in her ears.

Delaney blinked a few times and smiled up at him as the ringing stopped and she could hear his voice clearly again. She was still trying to catch her breath, and finally managed to speak again. "Wow, that was strange" she said and kept her hand over the bandage on her side as a throb slowly started, then warmth spread under her fingers that hadn't been there before. With a confused look she pulled her hand away from her side and saw the dark red of her blood spread across them. She looked down at her side and watched the red spot in the hospital gown grow bigger as her wounds bled through the gauze.

"That's not good…" she whispered before she felt her head grow light, and her vision quickly became dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Delaney's eyes fluttered open and looked around. The monitor at the side of the bed measuring her heart rate started beeping frantically as panic set in on her. She was so worried about where she was and what had happened that she never saw Dom sitting across the room until he ran to the doorway and hollered for a nurse. The nurse came bustling in and smiled at the girl and pressed a few buttons on the monitor and the beeping stopped. Delaney just looked at the nurse as she checked her pulse.

"Glad to see you awake miss. We were getting worried there for a while. You were in quite a state of shock when you were brought in." She said dropping De's wrist and looking over the monitors once again. "I'll send the Doctor in after a while to speak with you" she said and patted her hand and walked out.

De groaned and tried to sit up and nearly screamed as the pain ripped through her. Dom was at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Don't try to move" he said as he sat on the side of the bed and placed his hand on hers. "You'll hurt yourself"

"Yeah, kinda figured that one out when the pain ripped through me" she spoke softly, her voice sounding like it'd been rubbed with sandpaper. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out of the ER for the last three hours, but it took about two hours to get you _out_ of the ER. Doc told me it was touch and go for about half an hour… but he wouldn't give me any real information. He said you kept crashing, and they didn't know what was wrong." Dom scoffed softly and looked at her with a small smile. "You scared the shit out of me on the ride here… you started shaking and then went pale and cold. I thought you'd bleed to death before I could get you here. Doc said you almost did." Dom whispered the last part ran his knuckles down her right cheek.

She closed her eyes and smiled as his hand touched her face. When she opened her eyes and blinked she took in the sight of him. "You've got blood all over you…" she said as she finally looked him over. The bottom half of his white shirt was stained red with blood and his arms still had a bit of blood on them. It looked like he hadn't been able to wash that high up his arms in the bathroom sink.

"You were bleeding pretty bad, you should see the inside of my car" He chuckled then and saw the brief moment of panic flash through her eyes. "Don't worry… I'd rather have you alive and have to pay to get the seat cleaned."

"I'm sorry Dom" she said and winced as she sat up a little in the bed. She was about to say more when the Doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss McCaile, my name is Dr. Tierney. Glad to see you awake." He stated with a smile as he looked over her chart.

"Glad to be awake Doc." She said with a soft groan. Talking wasn't easy at the moment.

"Alright, your vitals are improving but your blood pressure is still low. You lost a lot of blood and the level of shock that you were in was rather traumatic to your body." He said as he hung the chart back at the end of the bed and moved to check the monitors next to her. "You suffered four severe injuries from the attack, each of which required stitches. They'll heal well, but due to the extent of the damage, you'll carry a scar or two." He saw the irritated look on her face and it made him smile a little. "It's nothing you won't be able to hide under a swimsuit. You're lucky enough though, minimal damage to the kidney, though there was some damage to the uterus. You had some internal bleeding, and you're going to hurt for the next few months, but the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been." He looked at Dom then and cleared his throat as he looked back to De. "I do have some bad news though."

De picked up on the signals quickly. The fact that the doctor had looked at Dom before saying those words made her realize that he'd come to incorrect conclusions. "What news?" she asked softly.

"Do you want me to disclose this in front of Mr.?" he left the end of the statement as a request for the name.

"Toretto. And yes its fine he's a close friend." She said as she kept her gaze on the doctor.

"De… what's going on?" Dom asked quietly, but only received a raised hand from her to silence him.

"Okay. Did you know you were pregnant?." The doctor asked and received a slight nod from Delaney, and noticed the shocked look on Dom's face.

"Yeah, I put two and two together about a month ago… just as I have with the sinking suspicion you're about to say I'm not anymore." She said with an audible swallow and tremor in her voice.

"I'm sorry Miss McCaile. The damage to the uterus and level of shock you were in, well your body just couldn't sustain the baby. I'm fairly certain it's why we had such trouble in the ER the first round. There's nothing that we could have done." The doctor spoke softly.

Delaney took a deep breath and nodded her head with a smile. "It's okay. Actually I'm relieved" she said as she looked between the shocked face of Dom and the doctor. "I will be able to still have children later though right?" Delaney asked suddenly worried. The heart monitor next to her started beeping faster as her pulse quickened.

"Well you'll have to come back in a few weeks for us to do a follow up exam to be sure, but the injury will only leave minimal scar tissue which shouldn't keep you from carrying a child to full term, provided you allow yourself the time to heal." The doctor said with a smile and watched as she sighed and leaned back on the bed as the monitor's beeping slowed. "Alright then. So get some rest and once I'm happy with your blood pressure, we'll be able to get you out of here."

"Thank you" she mouthed to the doctor and smiled. When he nodded and walked out of the room she turned her attention towards Dom who looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Hey" she said and placed her hand on his. "You okay?"

Dom just chuckled and took her hand between his two larger ones. "I should be asking you that question" he spoke softly. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked and knew she'd understand his question.

"Because it wasn't any of your business Dominic. I wasn't sure I would keep it, and I didn't feel that anyone needed to know." She said as she kept her face cold and expressionless.

"You still should have said something…" Dom spoke softly

"Why Dom? Why should I have told you?" She asked and the silence that followed his averted gaze filled her with frustration. "Anyway, It wasn't your problem…" She said softly and looked away from him, now regretting having let him overhear.

"Who's was it?" Dom asked with a calm voice.

"Drop it Dom. Like I said, it wasn't _your_ problem." she told him with a sarcastic chuckle, still not meeting his eyes. When she felt him staring at her with a blank look she closed her eyes and shook her head. "What?"

"You know what…" Dom said

"Why is it so important to you? It wasn't yours!" she finally looked at him with a raised voice and winced a little as pain came through her side.

"Because it should have been mine!" he growled at her and quickly stood up and walked across the room.

The silence between them set in for minutes as the air became so thick with tension you could cut it. Finally Dom took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry… that was out of line" he said and turned around to face her.

Delaney looked at him for a moment before her features softened. "It was Jesse's. You can't say anything Dom. Please." Her voice shook with emotion, but she refused to let tears fall.

Dom just nodded and let his gaze drop to the floor. "I'll keep quiet about it." He said and looked at her again. Dom was about to open his mouth to speak again, but Leon and Mia appeared in the doorway then.

"De! Oh my god, are you alright?" Mia asked as she hurried to her bedside.

"I'm going to be fine. I'll be out of here tomorrow… I hope." She let a concerned look cross her face as Mia started crying. "Oh don't cry Mia!" she said as she held out her left hand to her.

"I'm sorry De… I just got so worried when Leon told me what happened." She said and sat down on the bed and hugged her friend. When she heard De's breath hitch, she sat up quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Only a little" De said with a quiet voice and brought her hand up to rest it over the injured part of her body, as if it would help. "Doctor says I'm going to hurt for a while… but I'll be fine" she said and took a few deep breaths. "Where's Jesse?" she asked and looked at Leon.

"He took off after Letty. I told him what happened and he just took off saying he had to find her" Leon said and gave her an apologetic smile. "He told me he couldn't stand to be in a hospital, but to say that he'll be waiting when you get home." Leon stood at the end of her bed with his arms crossed looking completely uncomfortable. "I didn't really want to be here either… but Mia was to upset to drive herself." Leon said and smiled as Mia turned an angry glare to him. "Sorry, hospitals weird me out"

"I'm glad you both came. Makes me feel better knowing you care enough to show up" she said and squeezed Mia's hand.

"You know Jesse just-" Leon started but was interrupted when a nurse stepped into the room.

"Miss McCaile… visiting hours are over and hospital policy only allows for one family member to stay in the room overnight." The nurse nodded and slipped back out of the room.

"Well. Thanks for coming down guys." De said and looked at Mia and Leon.

"Wait… you're not saying I have to leave are you? I don't want to leave…" Mia said and looked scared.

"I'll be fine Mia… and I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow when they let me come home. Don't worry so much… I'll have Dom here to watch over me, and he'll call if anything changes."

Mia looked at her friend a moment longer before she turned her attention to her brother. "Call me if ANYTHING changes…" she said and reluctantly stood up and was ushered out of the room by Leon.

"See ya later De. Get some rest… you look awful!" Leon chided as he winked at her and walked out.

Delaney smiled as her friends left the room and she took a deep breath and shifted on the bed. She felt a waive of pain flow through her body that stole her breath, and made every nerve in her body go off at once. She closed her eyes and rode out the pain as her ears started ringing and she took a shaky breath. She pressed her hand to the bandages on her side as the pain eased and she opened her eyes to see Dom standing next to the bed with a worried look on his face.

"De? You okay? Talk to me girl…" he was running off a stream of worried words as his voice filtered in past the ringing in her ears.

Delaney blinked a few times and smiled up at him as the ringing stopped and she could hear his voice clearly again. She was still trying to catch her breath, and finally managed to speak again. "Wow, that was strange" she said and kept her hand over the bandage on her side as a throb slowly started, then warmth spread under her fingers that hadn't been there before. With a confused look she pulled her hand away from her side and saw the dark red of her blood spread across them. She looked down at her side and watched the red spot in the hospital gown grow bigger as her wounds bled through the gauze.

"That's not good…" she whispered before she felt her head grow light, and her vision quickly became dark.


	8. Chapter 8

It'd been three months since the night Letty had shown up at the party. No one had seen her since, but Dom had been in contact with some of the people she'd been staying with. Dom had convinced Delaney to file a restraining order against her, but it had taken two weeks before she'd actually filed it. De felt it was almost like betraying Letty to force her to stay away from the only home she'd really known. It wasn't until everyone in the house had asked her to that she finally did. No one had seen hide or hair of her since then.

Jesse and De had tried giving their relationship another chance and for a while it was good. The first month was stressful as she hadn't been given clearance from her doctor that she could have 'intimate relations' until the stitches were out… and that had taken just over a month to happen. That time seemed to be the hardest on Jesse who fought his will at every party to _not_ sleep with anyone. In the end though, he'd been rewarded when she'd finally gotten the all clear from her doctor. They'd spent somewhere around 20 hours locked in her condo before they finally resurfaced.

The last month had been taking its toll on them though. Jesse had found out that she'd slept with Leon the night she was hurt and despite all his cheating, he held that one event against her. She could only conclude it was because she'd slept with his best friend, where he'd just slept with random strangers. The store had started to get overwhelming for Mia when she went back to school, so Delaney had decided to pick up some hours and let Mia have time to study. Had she known the strain it would put on her and Jesse, she never would have agreed to it. In the last three weeks, she'd spent long hours at the store, sometimes not coming home till the wee hours of the morning, and occasionally finding Jesse in bed with strange women. Each time he'd promised to never do it again, and each time she forgave him. They never 'offically' split up, but they rarely spent any time together and when they did, they were usually fighting. Though De actually had her own condo, she usually slept on the couch of the house, or in the guest room. She figured if she stayed at the house, she at least had a way to keep some sort of leash on Jesse.

After a particularly ugly fight, they decided they needed to have a serious talk about where things stood between them. They made plans to stay home from a race, and convinced the team to host a party elsewhere. Sadly though, things never go according to plan in a house full of people. That Saturday they thought they'd have the house to themselves… as they had some issues they needed to work on… but the team's plans got canceled, the race called off and suddenly it was barbecue Saturday! Jesse hadn't seemed to care, and the fact that it'd pissed her off, just seemed the icing on his cake. She'd tried to play it cool and put on the mask of being happy, but after an hour, she couldn't take the crowd gathered around the playstation anymore and found herself outside in the backyard. The sun was warm as it set and it slowly became Delaney's favorite time of day… just before dusk where the day is melding with the night and the air is warm but the sky is growing dark. She sat out on the back porch letting the heat of the cement sink into her body, the cool caress of the wind like a silk ribbon across her naked arms. The tank top and short skirt she wore felt more comfortable than anything right now. Just sitting in the back yard watching the sun go down seemed like paradise to her… except that she was alone. She and Jesse had been fighting so much lately… over stupid little things… but it was enough to drive her into isolation. She talked with Mia about their fights, but lately, it didn't seem to help. Jesse wasn't the same these days, he'd gone back to letting Leon and Vince run his life yet again and it left her cold and alone in the night the last month. She'd worked hard to get him to straighten up his life, and they lead him right back into the pot and sex routine he'd been in before she came along.

She heard the screen door slide open then closed and decided she'd ignore whoever it was that had come out. She wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, and figured if she ignored them, they'd go away. She jumped a little though when she felt the ice cold beer bottle placed to the back of her neck. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail leaving her neck exposed and it caught her off guard.

"Shit!" she shouted and jerked forward to get away from the cold glass bottle.

"Sorry… you looked like you could use a drink" Dom's rumble of a voice floated on the air like a fog. Suddenly she was glad he was here. She didn't really want to talk, but she really didn't want to be alone either, and Dom had been a comforting presence these days. He'd been the only one who'd actually gotten her to talk about the issues she was facing, yet he never said anything to anyone about it. She'd come to depend on his comfort, but with Letty out of the picture, and her issues with Jesse, they'd been struggling to stay just friends.

"Jeez Dom… next time you could hand it to me…" She said as she wiped the back of her neck and looked up at him.

"Yeah I know, but your neck just looked to good not to do that" He said, the intention of his words very plain in the way he stated them. She squinted her eyes at him and then shook her head and looked back at the sunset.

"Sit down… you're too tall to stare up at and it makes me nervous with you standing behind me" She said as she took a drink from the Corona. She expected him to sit down next to her, but what she got was him sitting down behind her with his knees propped up on either side of her. He was so close to her, she could feel his body heat pulsing against her and it made her tremble and she bit her bottom lip with unresolved sexual tension. Jesse hadn't paid her much attention lately and by the silence from the house, had decided to go out without telling her again. "Jesse leave again?" She asked with a tone of irritation and subtle hint of longing in her voice.

"Yeah… Vince took him out to the Serpent again. Leon went along as designated driver." He said, a bit of anger in his voice. He knew that Jesse had a beautiful girl at his beck and call, if only he'd treat her right, but he still went out to the local club known for its prostitution ring. He had to physically bite his tongue to keep from saying anything he'd regret later.

"Fuck. I knew it. Didn't even bother to say he was leaving… " she chuckled like a scorned woman will when she's deciding whether or not to leave her lover. "What the hell am I gonna do with him Dom?" She said almost tearful. She wanted so much to lean back into his arms and let him comfort her… but she couldn't trust herself to behave. It'd been to long since someone showed her tenderness, that she was sure if he touched her, she'd do anything he asked of her.

"Do you love him?" He asked her with every ounce of seriousness.

"I don't know… sometimes I think I do… but then he pulls shit like this and it makes me think otherwise. I just don't know what to do anymore." She said in a voice thick with confusion.

She felt Dom's hands on her shoulders then and it made her breath hitch. He gave the best massage she'd ever known, and with the stress she'd been carrying around lately, she didn't object.

"Jesus woman… your shoulders are tenser than a fucking lion's" he said as he felt her relax a little with his touch. It made him smile just a little that he still had any kind of effect on her.

"Can you blame me? You see what I go through with Jesse… and then work on top of it all… I should use my vacation time" She said sarcastically, knowing that Dom had told her time and again she took on to many hours and he'd be fine hiring someone new. She sighed and took another drink of her beer enjoying the shoulder rub far more than she should.

"Take a week off work De, we'll get someone else to work the store, stay at the house. Mia would love to have more time to spend with you." He said, knowing it was the truth, but having a hidden agenda of his own. He wanted her, desperately, but if she could work things out with Jesse, he wouldn't mess that up for the world.

"And what about you? Do you want me here?" She said as she set her beer down and tensed just a little. She figured with Jesse fucking around on her, she might as well put use to a good situation.

"You know I do. You know I have since you walked back into my life." He took a deep breath and let the silence linger a moment. "We were too young to really enjoy what we had you know…" He said as he noticed how she'd tensed up. He hoped she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Yeah… I know. I mean, when I first came back, I was hoping things would be like old times, but Letty gave me the impression she owned you, and then there was Jesse." She said and finally leaned back into him but hunched over enough that he kept rubbing her shoulders… and arms.

"Letty isn't an issue anymore." Dom stated with a low growl… she could tell things had not been ended well with them. Letty hadn't shown up at the house since the night De had been rushed to the ER. Dom had kept in touch with her for a while, but after some time, the phone calls had become less, then non-existent. There had never been any closure to that relationship, and Dom was still angry about it all.

"Dom… I- " She couldn't even finish her sentence, she felt so stressed out and so overwhelmed. She wanted to work things out with Jesse, she wanted Letty and Dom to work things out, but she also wanted him for herself. She felt so lost in her own mind.

"De… come on girl, you've got to relax, you're gonna give my hands cramps working out all this stress" He said, trying to lighten her mood a bit. The sun was down and the sky was getting darker. Delaney felt the night form around them and let the emotions take control. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her. The boys were out for likely most of the night, and she knew Mia was down at the campus library till late. They basically had the place to themselves tonight, and they both knew it. De took a deep breath and grabbed Dom's hands wrapping them around waist her as she leaned back into him.

"Just tell me everything will work out in the end."

"It will De. It always does." He said as he whispered the words into her ear, smelling the vanilla scent of her hair. He loved the conditioner she used, he could smell it every time she moved.

"I'm so lost Dom" she said as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, bringing him even closer to her.

"I know" He said softly as he leaned his head lower, closer to her neck.

"I want to work it out with Jesse…" she said, her voice getting lower, knowing she'd basically made up her mind about her current situation.

"I know that too" he said, each word caressing her skin like silk

"Yet I find myself in your arms tonight" she said as she pressed herself a little more into him, pulling his arms tighter around her waist. And tilting her head a little knowing she was exposing her neck to him, wanting to feel his lips on her flesh.

"Just tell me what you want me to do" Dom said before letting his lips trail down her neck. He felt her shiver with the caress of his mouth on her skin. Jesse had not been taking care of this woman lately.

"Seduce me Dom…please." She said as she closed her eyes and gave herself over to him. Tonight, she was his girl.


End file.
